


TK strand and his three (3) brain cells

by Somebodytell_them



Series: Austin’s favorite Headache [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, M/M, generlized Anxiety, panic disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodytell_them/pseuds/Somebodytell_them
Summary: TK strand is a mess, but aren’t we all?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Austin’s favorite Headache [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683256
Kudos: 72





	TK strand and his three (3) brain cells

TK strand and his 3(three) brain cells

TK Strand and his 3(three) brain cells

Tk was freaking out. He didn’t have a reason to freak out, nothing was wrong, nobody was hurt, nobody was being even remotely mean to him. 

TK was just freaking out. Carlos had been staying the night the past few days while his apartment was having some work done, and everything was fine. TK actually liked having the officer with him, and enjoyed coming home to him, but since TK is slower than molasses in a freezer, it didn’t hit him that his boyfriend had all but moved in until TK was doing Laundry one day, and Carlos texted. 

From Handcuffs:

Do I need to bring anything from the store on my way home?

To Handcuffs:

Just Tide Pods. 

Carlos had sent back a smiley face and a thumbs up, making TK grin. Obviously the man had been spending too much time with Owen. He didn’t panic for a full five minutes, until he looked down again and realized what Carlos had asked, what word he had used. 

He said  home.  He thought of home as the house in the suburbs with TK instead of his apartment. This little nugget of information sent the young firefighter into a spiral, not at the prospect of Carlos moving in, he couldn’t care about that when he was folding the man’s underwear and more often than not was woken up with his dick in said man’s mouth. 

No, TK fucking Strand was freaking out because Carlos was still in his lease. Carlos still had a way out, and knowing that he had it, in TKs panic, seemed like the same thing as using it. Which was both ridiculous and creepily controlling, and sent a new spiral of panic, leading to where we are now, TK, in the laundry room floor, pulling the bristles out of his broom, whispering to himself as Carlos came in the door.

-.-.-

Carlos was expecting to have a relaxing night with his boyfriend, maybe get a little frisky, and go to sleep because he was tired. He wanted that, he looked forward to that all day long, instead he came home to a panicked TK, pulling the bristles out of a broom, mumbling about leases.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” TK looked up, frowning. “You’re still in your lease at your apartment, but you stay here more days outta the week than there.” Carlos froze, hoping this conversation would go the way he wanted to, but then again, TK strand never stopped surprising him. 

“I’m sorry?” Carlos guessed, sitting on the floor and taking the broom. “I’m not buying another broom. The lady at the store already thinks I’m half crazy buying brooms twice a month.” TK gave a half shrug and a mumbled sorry. 

“Wanna tell me why you’re panicking about a lease you aren’t paying for?” TK winced, but began anyways.

“You practically live here, and I want you to live here, but I’m nervous you’re gonna get tired of me and keep your apartment so you have somewhere to run to when I’m being an asshole, and I know that’s kinda controlling cause I want you to not pay for your apartment and stay here. I also think you should stop paying my water bill if you’re still paying rent over there. You’re gonna go broke Carlos.” 

Carlos had to take a moment to breathe before replying. He was so in love with this man it hurt, and panicking because his boyfriend is practically living with him and still paying rent on another place is so TK. 

“Well that would be a problem if I planned on renewing my lease. I’ve only got a month left, and I was hoping to go to month to month until we moved in together.” The look on the younger man’s face, having all of his panic dealt with in under 15 seconds was priceless, and he only managed to stutter out a grumbled ‘oh’.

“I guess I was panicking over nothing.” Carlos only nodded, heaving himself off the floor and grabbing the groceries. “A little, but it’s fine.” 

He sent TK to bed as soon as dinner was done, and text Mateo as he followed the man up.

Hey can you buy me a new broom? 

TK woke up the next morning to Carlos on the phone with his landlord, confirming that he wouldn’t be renewing his lease. The older man didn’t even say a word, just kissed his boyfriend and told him he loved him before practically skipping out the door. 

“You’ve got two months and I’m your new roomie!”

It took TK two seconds to call Marjan. 

“I know it’s only seven but listen to me, I need to talk.” 

-.-.-.-.-

Two months later, and Carlos was completely moved in, thanks to the help of the 126 and his work buddies.

They’d decided to have a barbecue to celebrate, and Carlos invited his work friends too, so it was a full house. 

“So this is the famous TK?” Edgar said, a rookie who flirted with Carlos for weeks before he got the memo that Carlos was taken. 

Carlos nodded, pulling the man in question from the playful argument he was currently in with Judd. 

“Yeah, this is the love of my life. Tk this is Edgar, a rookie.” Carlos grinned at TKs blush, and Edgar cooed. It was a sweet moment until Judd butted in. 

“It’s only cute for a week kid, just wait till they act like that all the damn time. Gotta get ‘em with the hose.” TK rolled his eyes, sticking a hand out. “Nice to meet you, Carlos talks about y’all all the time.” This time it was Carlos’ turn to blush and Edgar grinned. 

“Y’all are just adorable. When y’all getting hitched?” 

You could have heard a pin drop. Everyone froze, looking at TK like he was gonna bolt. Carlos tightened his hold on his boyfriend, silently cursing the blunt ass people in the south. 

With a semi-strained laugh, TK eased out of Carlos hold. “Who knows? We’ll get there.” Edgar nodded in return, clearly sensing he messed up somewhere. “If you’ll excuse me I gotta go make sure Marjan isn’t reorganizing my closet again.” TK practically took off running, and everyone pretended to not notice that both Marjan and Grace followed behind him. 

Edgar turned to Carlos, mouth open to apologize, but Judd changed the topic and he wasn’t a stupid enough man to question it. 

-.-.-.-.-

“He’s gonna run.” Carlos was pacing the living room, Owen, Judd, and Mateo watching him as they sipped beers. 

“They’re perfect for each other, gonna get gray hair before they’re forty, cause ofthe stressin’.” Judd muttered at Owen who nodded back.

“He’s not gonna run,” Mateo started, getting a glare from Judd. “He’s just panicking again. That’s what he does! It’s TK, just give him some time to think it over and it’ll be fine.” Owen tilted his head like he wanted to add something but understood it wasn’t the time. 

“He’s gonna freak out and fly to fucking New York or something and I’m gonna be single again. I don’t wanna be single.” Judd stood up, gripping Carlos shoulder. 

“He is not gonna dump you! Grace has been texting me, he just thought about Alex and wanted to talk it out without having to worry if he sounded like a dick.” It was supposed to calm Carlos down, to make him chill out, but because he and TK are perfect for each other, it did the exact opposite. 

“What if he never wants to marry me Judd? What if Alex ruined it for me? I want a wedding one day!” Nobody got to reply cause The girls and TK were coming back, looking a lot calmer than Carlos, and the latino let out a relieved sigh. 

“Alright, I’ve had my panic and now I wanna have sex with my boyfriend in our house so please go home.” Grace smacked the back of his head, but grabbed Judds hand and made her way outside, both of them throwing goodbyes over their shoulders.

Owen, Mateo, and Marjan tripped over themselves running out of the door as TK tugged a gobsmacked Carlos to the bedroom, all panic forgotten. 

-.-.-.-.-

Laying in bed, hours later, TK turned to look at Carlos. “I wanna marry you one day, but I’m not ready for that right now? Is that ok?” He tried not to worry when Carlos froze, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t. 

Suddenly, as if it never happened Carlos relaxed and turned his face towards his boyfriend. “Of course it’s fine, I was just worried that you wouldn’t wanna get married at all. Tk, I can wait as long as you want.” Tk nodded but Carlos apparently wasn’t done.

“TK we have a whole life to live together, I’m not going anywhere and neither are you, so for now that’s enough for me.” 


End file.
